Omega Flowey: Previous Versions
Current Version can be found here. Omega Flowey (officially Photoshop Flowey) was added in Beta 5.3 as the 4th card with a Determination Rarity. Originally, Omega Flowey would save the game's current state and then gave you a Load effect card when placed, which costed 8G. When a game state was saved, all aspects of the game were saved except for the dustpile and turn number. This included both boards, hands, decks, gold and even the number of seconds into the turn the card is placed. Once the Load card was used, the game would be rewound back to the last saved state. This was particularly useful if you wished to see what cards your opponent has as well as getting yourself out from near death situations (though obviously not usable when you're actually dead). Load was also the first Determination rarity effect card. He stated as a 12/12 monster with a cost of 24G. Beta 5.7 dropped that cost to 20G, and Beta 6.5 dropped it even further to 16G. (Side note: A Shiny Omega Flowey will give a Shiny Load.) But Beta 6.7 changed that completely by giving him a new unique ability. This new ability would silence the opponent's SOUL effect, leaving them with no passive ability. There's also no cure to it, so Omega Flowey's ability is a permanent one. His cost went back up to 20G for this, but also gained +4/+4, for a total of 16/16. Beta 7.1 returned that to 12/12, though. Beta 9.1 '''gave him back his loading ability, but now only works with the cards on the board. Load is now added to the owner's deck instead of hand. He gained -1/-1 for this. His Cost and that of Load were set at 15G. '''Beta 19.0 made his Magic add the Load to your hand instead of your deck again. Beta 20.0 gave him -1 Cost, but Beta 22.0 reverted this. Both updates also gave Load +1 Cost, resulting in its current cost of 17G. Beta 33.1 nerfed Omega fruther by another 1G, leaving him at 16G. Stats ATK: * 12 (Post Beta 5.2) * 16 (Post Beta 6.7) * 12 (Post Beta 7.1) * 11 (Post Beta 9.1, Current) HP: * 12 (Post Beta 5.2) * 16 (Post Beta 6.7) * 12 (Post Beta 7.1) * 11 (Post Beta 9.1, Current) Cost: * 24 (Post Beta 5.2) * 20 (Post Beta 5.7) * 16 (Post Beta 6.5) * 20 (Post Beta 6.7) * 15 (Post Beta 9.1) * 14 (Post Beta 20.0) * 15 (Post Beta 22.0) * 16 (Post Beta 33.1, Current) Abilities: * Magic: Save the game and add a Load to your hand. (Post Beta 5.2) * Magic: Silence the enemy's soul effect. (Post Beta 6.7) * Magic: Save the board and add a Load to your deck. (Post Beta 9.1) * Magic: Save the board and add a Load to your hand. (Post Beta 19.0, Current) Rarity: Red (DETERMINATION - Cannot be crafted or silenced) Song: Your Best Nightmare Category:Rework